Zenzenzense
, also known as Zen Zen Zense, is a song from the Kimi no Na wa. film. It is one of the movie's main themes and four vocals. It plays right when Taki and Mitsuha shout out "We're switching bodies?" in shock at the 29th minute. It is one of only two rock-themed songs in the movie, Yume Tōrō being the other. It plays while rushedly, Taki and Mitsuha go along with the body swapping. The song is an edited version the was accommodated to fit the movie. Soon after the official soundtrack's release, RADWIMPS released the song's original version under the album Human Bloom, alongside the original of Sparkle. Lyrics Romaji= yatto me o samashita kai sore nanoni naze me mo awase ya shinaindai? "osoi yo" to okoru kimi kore demo yareru dake tobashitekitanda yo kokoro ga karada o oikoshitekitanda yo kimi no kami ya hitomi dake de mune ga itai yo onaji toki o suikonde hanashitakunai yo haruka mukashi kara shiru sono koe ni umarete hajimete nani o ieba ii? kimi no zen zen zensei kara boku wa kimi o sagashihajimeta yo sono bukiccho na waraikata o megakete yattekitanda yo kimi ga zenzen zenbu nakunatte chirijiri ni nattatte mou mayowanai mata ichi kara sagashihajimeru sa mushiro zero kara mata uchuu o hajimetemiyou ka dokkara hanasu kana kimi ga nemutteita aida no sutoorii nanoku nankounenbun no monogatari o katari ni kitanda yo kedo iza sono sugata kono me ni utsusu to kimi mo shiranu kimi to jarete tawamuretai yo kimi no kienu itami made aishitemitai yo ginga nankobun kano hate ni deaeta sono te o kowasazu ni dou nigitta nara ii? kimi no zen zen zensei kara boku ha kimi o sagashihajimeta yo sono sawagashii koe to namida o megake yattekitanda yo sonna kakumei zenya no bokura o dare ga tomeru to iundarou mou mayowanai kimi no haato ni hata o tateru yo kimi wa boku kara akiramekata o ubaitotta no zen zen zensei kara boku wa kimi o sagashihajimeta yo sono bukiccho na waraikata o megakete yattekitanda yo kimi ga zenzen zenbu nakunatte chirijiri ni nattatte mou mayowanai mata ichi kara sagashihajimeru sa nankounen demo kono uta o kuchizusaminagara |-| Kanji= やっと眼を覚ましたかい　それなのになぜ眼も合わせやしないんだい？ 「遅いよ」と怒る君　これでもやれるだけ飛ばしてきたんだよ 心が身体を追い越してきたんだよ 君の髪や瞳だけで胸が痛いよ 同じ時を吸いこんで離したくないよ 遥か昔から知る　その声に 生まれてはじめて　何を言えばいい？ 君の前前前世から僕は　君を探しはじめたよ そのぶきっちょな笑い方をめがけて　やってきたんだよ 君が全然全部なくなって　チリヂリになったって もう迷わない　また１から探しはじめるさ むしろ０から　また宇宙をはじめてみようか どっから話すかな　君が眠っていた間のストーリー 何億　何光年分の物語を語りにきたんだよ　けどいざその姿この眼に映すと 君も知らぬ君とジャレて　戯れたいよ 君の消えぬ痛みまで愛してみたいよ 銀河何個分かの　果てに出逢えた その手を壊さずに　どう握ったならいい？ 君の前前前世から僕は　君を探しはじめたよ その騒がしい声と涙をめがけ　やってきたんだよ そんな革命前夜の僕らを誰が止めるというんだろう もう迷わない　君のハートに旗を立てるよ 君は僕から諦め方を　奪い取ったの 前前前世から僕は　君を探しはじめたよ そのぶきっちょな笑い方をめがけて　やってきたんだよ 君が全然全部なくなって　チリヂリになったって もう迷わない　また１から探しはじめるさ 何光年でも　この歌を口ずさみながら |-| English= Have you finally opened your eyes? But why is it you still won't meet my gaze? "You're late," you say angrily... but even so, I got here as fast as I could- My heart got here before my body could even make it. Just the sight of your hair, your eyes... makes my chest hurt; Breathing in this same moment with you, I don't want to let it go. To that voice I've known since so long ago, What should I say as my first words? I'd begun searching for you many lives before you were even born; Setting my sights on that awkward smile, I made it to where I am now. Even if you were to lose everything and be scattered to the winds, I'll never lose my way again - I'd just start searching again from step 1- Or maybe I should start the whole universe again from zero? Where should I start relaying... the parts of this story that happened while you were asleep? I've come to tell you a tale that spans many thousand a light year, but the second your form is reflected in these eyes... I wanna joke and play around with a version of you you've never met; I want to try loving you all the way down to your eternal pain. We met at the far extremes of so many galaxies; How should I grasp your hand to keep it from falling apart? I'd begun searching for you lives before you were even born; Setting my sights on that annoying voice and those tears, I made it to where I am now. Once we're both here, on the night before our revolution, who could possibly stop us? I'll never lose my way again - I'll hoist this flag from within your heart; You stole from me my ability to ever give up! I'd begun searching for you many lives ago; Setting my sights on that awkward smile, I made it to where I am now. Even if you were to lose everything and be scattered to the winds, I'll never lose my way again - I'd just start searching again from step 1, Humming this song for as many light years as it may take! Trivia *Like Yume Tōrō, it has it's own cutscene. Navigation Category:Soundtrack Category:Anime